


Победа без боя

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), Lady_Nataly



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5lvl - Мини [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Баки обещал Питеру тренировку





	Победа без боя

Питер поправляет повязку на глазах, нервно стучит ногой по полу, но не слышит ничего из-за шумопоглощающего покрытия.  
  
Чутьё слабо трепыхается внутри, и Питер чувствует кожей мелкие колебания воздуха.  
  
— Баки?  
  
— А кто же ещё?  
  
Питер выдыхает — он ждал уже минут пятнадцать и начал волноваться, что Баки забыл про своё обещание потренировать его драться вслепую.  
  
— Я думал, ты не придёшь.  
  
Лёгкий смешок — уже ближе.  
  
— Я обещал? Обещал.  
  
Баки подкрадывается, практически не дыша. Питер блокирует его удар только благодаря чутью, подпрыгивает, уходя от подсечки.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Питер отклоняется назад, предупреждая хлопок ладонями по ушам, уверенными блоками ловит серию ударов по корпусу. Потом чутьё резко замолкает, и дезориентированный этим Питер вздрагивает, когда Баки подтягивает его к себе за талию, прижимает к груди.  
  
— Эй!  
  
Питер теребит повязку, но Баки шлёпает его по рукам.  
  
— Не трожь.  
  
Чутьё молчит. Баки затягивает узел на повязке крепче.  
  
— Как это работает?  
  
Питер ловит его за предплечье, предугадав лёгкий подзатыльник.  
  
— Как резкий непрекращающийся свист, который слышишь краем уха. Или комариный писк. Игнорировать сложно, противное ощущение.  
  
Баки вздыхает — и гладит его по голове.  
  
— Оно предупреждает только об опасности?  
  
— Да, — Питер жмурится под повязкой, наклоняет голову к ласкающей руке, — если человек не замышляет плохого, чутьё не реагирует.  
  
— А что расценивается как плохое?  
  
Вопрос Баки застаёт его врасплох. Питер никогда раньше сильно над этим не задумывался.  
  
— Ну, наверное, вред мне, — предполагает он вслух.  
  
— Моральный в счёт?  
  
Питер понимает, почему Баки спрашивает. Несмотря на стёртые Вандой из его головы коды ГИДРы и возвращение памяти о жизни довоенного Баки, он всё равно не стал тем, кем был раньше.  
  
— Думаю, да, — Питер деланно беззаботно пожимает плечами. — но обычно мне хотят навредить физи…  
  
Его затыкают грубым, жёстким поцелуем, наполненным отчаянной страстью.  
  
Похоже, Питер просчитался с мотивацией вопросов Баки.  
  
Чужие руки мнут бока, пальцы проскальзывают за пояс тренировочных брюк. У Питера моментально встаёт.  
  
— А о таком?  
  
Баки дышит громче и глубже. Тёплая вибраниумная ладонь с поясницы перемещается Питеру на шею.  
  
Сейчас бы снять повязку, посмотреть на Баки, понять, что происходит, но у Питера не хватает духу.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Питеру немного неловко: он не знает, куда деть руки. Будь это девушка, было бы проще. Но Баки — парень, и вдобавок нравится Питеру.  
  
— Знаешь, как хорошо стать наконец свободным в своих желаниях? — шепчет Баки ему на ухо, и у Питера волоски на шее встают дыбом, — ГИДРа убивала мою личность десятилетиями, но даже до них я не мог быть собой. Ты живёшь в счастливом веке, Питер. У вас гомофобия скорее исключение из правил.  
  
Питер чувствует его руку на своей пояснице, слышит горечь в голосе.  
  
— Ты нравишься мне, Питер, — Баки прикасается лбом к его лбу и печально вздыхает, — ты не видишь во мне прошлое. Все видят, особенно Стив. А ты — нет.  
  
Питер вспоминает знакомство с Баки после того, как мистер Старк наконец допустил его до работы с Мстителями. Тогда коды только-только стёрли — Баки два года пришлось провести в криокамере, пока Ванда училась у доктора Стрэнджа. Так что Питер ещё застал хмурого Зимнего Солдата, медленно возвращавшего себе чувства и память.  
  
Нынешний Баки, со слов Стива, напоминает себя старого: улыбчивый, весёлый, общительный. Но часто улыбка его не достаёт до глаз, и все до сих пор немного опасаются Баки. Команда приняла его, но не очень понимала, с пониманием в команде вообще довольно сложно.   
  
Но у Питера в вопросах дружбы инстинкт самосохранения отсутствовал в принципе.  
  
Последняя мысль Питера, которая становится решающей: они ведь сейчас примерно ровесники, за вычетом лет, которые Баки провёл, не по своей воле служа ГИДРе. А это значит, что Баки имеет немногим больше жизненного опыта, чем Питер, что нивелируется почти столетней разницей воспитания.  
  
Поэтому Питер тянется вверх, утыкается носом в щёку Баки и на ощупь находит его губы. Питер не слишком хорошо умеет целоваться — зато, как оказалось, умеет Баки. Он перехватывает инициативу и снова целует со всем столетним голодом до нежности, что в нём есть.  
  
Питер чувствует это своим чутьем, но его не предупреждают — толкают к Баки в объятия.  
  
— Не здесь, — стонет Питер ему в губы, — пойдём наверх.  
  
— Повязку только оставь, — просит Баки чуть задыхающимся голосом. — Всё ещё напрягают пристальные взгляды, прости.  
  
Питер улыбается и вкладывает свою руку в его живую ладонь.  
  
— Не вопрос. Веди.

 

***

  
Они пробираются по коридорам, прячась от других членов команды. Питера о них предупреждают необычайно обострившееся чутьё и уши, а Баки просто очень хорошо умеет скрываться. Они то и дело останавливаются, целуются. От рук на шее и боку Питер млеет, притирается к колену, втиснутому ему между ног.  
  
До какой спальни они в конце концов добираются, Питер узнаёт по запаху — и уверенно усаживает Баки на свою кровать.  
  
— Хочу попробовать кое-что, — говорит он, опускаясь на колени.  
  
Баки помогает ему расстегнуть молнию на своих джинсах. Питер на ощупь находит край его трусов, отодвигает, по запаху и теплу находя твёрдый, скользкий от предъэякулята член. Головка прикасается к его щеке, и Питер трётся о неё, позволяет скользнуть к губам и берёт в рот.  
  
Баки ерошит его волосы живой ладонью, глубоко и шумно дыша.  
  
Питер действует по наитию — обводит головку языком, выпускает её изо рта, дует, заставляя Баки вздрогнуть, а потом снова прикасается губами и ведёт вниз, к основанию. Натыкается подбородком на молнию джинсов, дёргает их, и ткань трещит под пальцами.  
  
Баки не возражает. С ним вообще не надо сдерживаться, и Питер довольно жмурится под повязкой. Он разводит Баки ноги, опускается ниже, утыкается носом в покрытую короткими волосками мошонку и широко, по-кошачьи часто лижет ему яйца. Член над ним дёргается, задевает Питера по лбу. Баки стонет.  
  
И-де-аль-но.  
  
Питер делает всё, о чём сам когда-либо мечтал, надрачивая в ванной и фантазируя. Многое оказывается довольно действенным: например, вылизывание члена заставляет Баки ёрзать под ним, вцепившись в волосы вибраниумной рукой. Живая ладонь ложится Питеру на щёку, и он поднимает глаза, ловя головку в рот, как верхушку мороженого. Сквозь повязку ничего не видно, так что Питер стягивает её.  
  
У Баки волосы завязаны в неаккуратный хвост, несколько прядей выбились и висят возле лица. Сейчас Баки даже на вид кажется ровесником Питера. Отсутствие щетины и ярко-голубые глаза этому способствуют. Губы, ярко-розовые после многочисленных поцелуев, разомкнуты: Баки тихо постанывает.  
  
— Питер, — шепчет он, гладя того по лицу подушечкой большого пальца, — Питер…  
  
Питер не выдерживает и пары секунд этой мольбы — рывком поднимается, спускает до колен тренировочные брюки вместе с трусами, взбирается к Баки на бёдра и захватывает их члены ладонью. Оба сразу.  
  
Баки накрывает его руку своей живой и, часто дыша, целует. Горячие стволы трутся друг о друга, Питер упирается лбом в плечо Баки, целует стык между живой плотью и металлом.  
  
Одна мысль о том, что все, кто делал из Баки машину для убийств, мертвы благодаря стараниям Мстителей, что теперь у него есть время прожить свою жизнь так, как хочется, и Баки делает это с ним, доводит Питера до края. Он дрожит всем телом, стискивая бёдра Баки судорожно сжавшимися ногами. Баки ахает, утыкается раскрытым в беззвучном стоне ртом ему в макушку, толкается в расслабленную руку, держа её своей, и тоже кончает.  
  
— Ва-а-ау, — тянет Питер, когда способность соображать и говорить возвращается, — кажется, я зря ушёл с головой в учёбу и супергеройство.  
  
— Ничего, — Баки заправляет ему за ухо несколько прядей и чмокает в нос, — нагоним. Я тоже хочу прожить то, что пропустил.  
  
Питер кивает, поворачивает голову и целует Баки — с языком, нежно, медленно.  
  
Баки трётся кончиком носа о его щёку, отвечая на поцелуй.  
  
Теперь у них есть всё время мира.


End file.
